ZGMF-X27A Cross Vanguard Gundam
The ZGMF-X27A Cross Vanguard Gundam ''' is the successor mobile suit of the '''ZGMF-X17A Vanguard Gundam. It is piloted by Ashe Grayson. Technology & Combat Characteristics The ZGMF-X27A Cross Vanguard is similiar to its predecessor, the Vanguard as it is able to excel in various ranges to suit the combat needs and style of its Coordinator pilot, Ashe Grayson. She utilizes the by the Cross Vanguard's high mobility, in order to more easily avoid striking or shooting at the cockpits or other vital parts of her opponent's mobile suits. Instead she only incapacitates them or otherwise prevents them from continuing a fight. The Cross Vanguard seems designed to fight mostly other mobile suits and damage battleships. The newest feature of the Cross Vanguard is its ability to lock onto multiple targets, which is known as "Full Burst Mode" ''which is well known as the trademark feature of the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom. Its armaments include a heavy beam rifle, and it's shield which now has offensive as well as defensive capabilities. Armaments ;*'MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber''' : The Cross Vanguard's two MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam sabers, are stored in the shield. One of the beam sabers is typically held in a reverse grip when both are used. The two beam sabers can also be combined together to form a beam spear. : ;*MA-M09CR Heavy Beam Rifle :The Cross Vanguard retains it's heavy beam rifle which now has a greater power output. : ;*MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" Beam Shield Generator :The Cross Vanguard has a MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generator on each of its forearms in case the shield and rifle were damaged or destroyed. They can effectively block most beam attacks, but fluctuate if the beam strike is too powerful. : *'MX2004 Beam Carry Shield' : The Cross Vanguard's defensive armament which is upgraded from the previous model. It stores the Gundam's beam sabers. : There are only two weapons mounted on the shield: :;*MA-80V beam assault cannon ::The beam cannon is mounted on the underside Cross Vanguard's shield. :;*Two-Barrel Grenade Launcher ::The two-barrel grenade launcher is located underside near the beam cannon on the Cross Vanguard's shield. : ;*'METEOR unit' :The METEOR unit is equipped with additional weapons and grants the Vanguard use of 120cm beam cannons, 93.7cm high-energy beam cannons, MA-X200 beam swords and "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers. : System Features ;*High Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) System :The Cross Vanguard now features the aeroelastical HiMAT mode for superior speed and agility. : ;*Operating System :The Cross Vanguard uses an improved [http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Operation_System 'G'eneration 'U'nited 'N'uclear- 'D'euterion 'A'dvanced 'M'aneuver] operating system. : ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :An improved version of Phase Shift Armor, VPS armor is capable of automatically changing its strength, as well as color and power consumption in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. : ;*Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor :Like the other new Gundams, the Cross Vanguard mounts a Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, granting it nearly infinite operation time and enough power to use both the METEOR unit, and the Variable Phase Shift armor. : ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :A device built into the mobile suit to counter the effects of ZAFT's Neutron Jammers. This gives the Cross Vanguard the ability to use its Hyper-Deuterion Reactor without the risk of being shut down. : ;*METEOR support system :The suit's most powerful weapon is the optional METEOR support system, a large mobile weapons platform with powerful thrusters and an even more powerful armament of battleship-caliber beam cannons, large beam swords, and dozens of heavy missile launchers that are designed specifically for the Vanguard and its companion units, the Freedom and Justice. When not deployed, METEORs function as the Eternal's main guns, which are effective armor destroyers. : ;*Multi-Lock Weapons System :The Multi-Lock Weapons System allows the Cross Vanguard to target multiple enemies and attack them at once. ;*Full Burst Mode :The name of the attack mode in which the Cross Vanguard uses its multitude of weapons all at once. It is often used in conjunction with the Multi Lock-On System to destroy a large amount of enemy units at once. History Photo Gallery Trivia Category:Gundam Category:Resolutions